


Too Much Payne

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hipster!Zayn, Humor, M/M, Really fast paced, Series of Unfortunate Events - Freeform, Step-Brothers, badboy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos. Ripped jeans.Band Tees.Winning smile.School's cockslut since  grade 4 (and he plan on keeping it that way).All defines Liam Payne.</p>
<p>Vans.Inspirational Tattoos. Ray Burns.Oversized Sweater.Cute little virgin caught with the wrong crowed.Classic new comer to East Wolverhampton high, and of course he thinks Liam Payne's the one, but nothing is predestined.There is always too much Payne when it came  to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn was warned by so many people to 'stay away from him he nothing but a fucking heartbreaker' and bless his heart, Zayn's too nice to just cut off anyone without knowing them, so, kind of like an impulsive behavior he doesn't.

Zayn took one look and he might as well have photographic memory because 'Mr.Super Sexy' winking at him keeps replaying over and over and over. 

And a week into the new school Zayn's already named as that really hot hipster guy form a straight girls perspective. But the straight guys just plain hate him.Then there are the gay guys and well they are 60-40.Majority want to skin him alive because Liam fucking Payne wants to stick his dick up his ass.And forty like Zayn because the already fucked Liam.(Liam gets around when he can).

Then everything is like a fucking fairy tale because Zayn was told to meet Liam in the boys bathroom 6 period.(And whoa two weeks into being at this school he's getting his dream since fourteen of bathroom sex with an upper class man).

But remember all good things but always crash down and six period Zayn leaves crying because from the bathroom because Liam's fucking Mr.Tomlinson shamelessly and they don't care how you can hear 'fuck yes Liam . Right there Liam. Fuck me harder........Yes.Yes! Yes!' Or 'You like that Mr.Tomlinson? Like it when I fuck you raw? No condom, no lube?'.

'It must be a misunderstanding it could be Liam uhhh, you know that other Liam.'his sister lies because that's the only gay Liam at their school.And unfortunately he cries harder because he lost the the hottest guy in the school to their stupid jot fucking drama teacher. Then he curses at himself for even liking Liam.But things get worse, if that's possible.

Liam still makes adorable smiles with eyes crinkling at the sides.His shirt basically enhancing his abs.His tattoos visible.But now, he's got a girlfriend and she's fucking beautiful .Zayn's pretty sure she's African American but caramelized skin with a sweet personality and of course she's captain of the debate club. 

'Did you hear Liam's dating that new senior Ashlee?'  
'Thought he was gay?'  
'I heard he fucked Mr.Tomlinson.'  
'Wait what about that hipster guy Zack?Z-Zayn? Thought he said he was fit as fuck?'  
And Zayn's heart swells because he's fucking fit as hell but he really needs to get over this guy because he is going to go insane of he doesn't.

Slowly one week turns to one month to one whole year and Zayn's at the dinner table with this mom and sisters( he claims he just doesn't have a father because a father would never leave his family in times of need) then the door bell rings and he mom checks herself in the mirror to see who it is and it's this guy named Geoff who Zayns seen on several occasions before locking himself in his room because he'll never find love like that.

'Hello Love, I brought my son, Liam. He just came back from Uni for a holiday.' And cue the sad funeral music because Zayn's heart has just burst because Liam's like 'damn' now and it depressing and he's got a ring on his finger.

'Hello 'Liam greets.And so like just wow, ok wow Liam' s voice is always rasp and sexual and now his dick feels suffocated inside his tight ass ( pun intended) jeans.

After five minutes Safaa, Zayn's sister breaks the silence with a perfect question. 'Ya married Liam?' She asks casually as if it not a personal question.

'No, just a class of 2012 ring back from high school.'

'Thank god.'Zayn and Safaa sigh.And Liam cocks an eyebrow questioningly to Zayn. Then it hits Liam;'Hipster kid?' And Zayn just blushes and excuses himself to his room to jump for joy. Liam fucking Payne remembers him.  
Meanwhile downstairs Liam's dad is giving a speech about how he wants to marry Tricia and all the girls and Liam cry.

After the girls are in bed, Geoff and Tricia are washing dishes and talking about moving into the Payne practically mansion and Liam knocks on Zayn's door.

Zayn opens the door in only boxer briefs. 'Uh Hi Liam?' He asks.and uninvited Liam walks in and throws his hands in the air randomly before he stars ranting about 'step brothers' and 'their parents' and Zayns so confused until he puts his inferring skills to the test and he understands and there is that burning sensation because 'fuck you Liam, it's always your fault.' He whisper shouts while cornering Liam to a wall hitting Liam's toned chest which was a bad idea because it hurts so fucking much.It's too much Payne. 

It's two a.m and Liam and Zayn are cuddling as Zayn cries into his bare chest.Liam doesn't know why but he doesn't care, Zayn's warm and so childish and maybe that's why Liam wanted to be a pediatric nurse.( what men can be nurses).'Liam?' Zayn whispered. ' Yeah babe?'He responds kissing the youngers forehead. And that was Zayn's first kiss (Abigail Ellis doesn't count she forced him to) (yeah yeah it's a kiss on the forehead but it counts because its Liam). 'What happens to Ashlee?'   
'Ashlee? ' he asked puzzled. 'Really pretty bird of yours last year.' Zayn explains. 'Oh her, she was hot but not my gender plus she was dating Harry Styles,one if my mates.I hooked 'em up best couple honestly awful ship name.' and Zayn feels like an idiot.' Ship name, what ship name?'  
Liam giggles 'Styleng.' And Zayn burst out laughing. ' I think Ziam Mayne is better.'  
'Ziam Mayne.....oh you and I.' And Liam unwraps his himself from Zayn.  
'Zayn we can't date, we will be brothers.'

'Step brothers' Zayn corrects tears spilling.

'Zayn please-'

'No Liam, I love you.I - just answer me, do you hate me?Is that why you fucked Mr.Tomlinson instead if me?'

'What?'

'Don't play dumb Liam you fucked our drama teacher instead of me.'

'Zayn your only 16 and I am 19 almost 20.'

'What happened to badass Liam? The cockslut? The tattoo littered boy?'

'He grew up Zayn and maybe you should too.'

'Your doing it again Liam, you don't live me just say it.'

'I -I-I can't.'

'You causing so much more pain then there needs to be. Just say you don't love me, you don't think about me when you alone and I'll stop.'

Liam drew in a breath.' I don't love you,but I think about you every night.'

Zayn was on the verge if tears.Liam didn't love him.

'Leave'

Liam just picked his things up and left silently.

There was just too much pain that came along with loving Liam, just too much pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

'Zayn Jaawad Malik you better put a smile on that handsome face.You've been like this for along time now it's scaring me.' His mother yells as she fixes her elegant dress.

'I smile, sometimes.'Zayn replied annoyed.  
Liam was back for a solid month for summer vacation ( well 2 but he is going to Ashlee and Harry's wedding in Maraca). 

\--------------------------------

Zayn could feel the love in the atmosphere and it was honestly revolting.He went to the bathroom to get some space ( away from Liam). In the middle of washing his face a hand squeezed his ass. 'Don't touch me Li- oh... what are you doing?' It was a boy 'bout 168cm (5'8) 'nothing much just wanna feel you arse 'round my cock,you?'

'Who the hell are you?'

'Why so you can remember my name for when you reach you orgasm-'

Liam walked in 'Zany- what are you two doing ?'

The boy pulled away 'Zayn here was trying to get me to have sex with him.' He replied defensively.

\------------------------------

'You know he isn't my type?' Zayn asked as Liam sped down he highway home.

'Why not? He was a cockslut, tattoos, and evidently a badboy .What was wrong.' Liam asked dangerously calm but annoyed ,tacit almost. 

'He wasn't you Liam.All of them weren't. All 29 weren't you.Even Niall Fucking Horan could amount up to you and he's the you of this year.Same stupid winks as you but that forehead kiss from you was better than fucking him.And he is Irish.(a.k.a big dick).

'Zayn-'

'I know , I know you don't love me, but can we try.I mean just sex then we can manifest to boyfriends then we can get married in secret and after awhile proclaim our love to the world.'Zayn explained.

'We can't-'

'Why? Just answer that for me.And not so we are siblings crap because you fuckedf Mr.Tomlinson and he was 5 years older and he was your teacher.'

'Zayn you don't know love.Your still young and still learning and as for then.I was young and I thought I was in love with him and he was just using me for sex.-'

'And you think I will use you for sex?'

'Yes'

'Let me prove I love you.I really do Liam'

'You get one shot and one shot only.'Luam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was just like the others,"

"Wait Liam please it was-"

"What a mistake? The only mistake is that I trusted you."Liam yelled running out of the house.

"Liam you don't mean that, you love me.I know you do."Zayn was pulling up his boxers running after Liam as he got into his car.

"I gave you one chance Zayn and I see my boyfriend deep inside some guy.You don't get do overs in life."Liam replied with a sad smile."I had fun while it lasted."

\------  
'This is all Niall's fault Zayn. He broke you and Liam up.'

*Flasback*

Niall held a joint between his lips as he flicked the lighter, the orange flame the only source of light in the dark room."Mind if I borrow your fuck buddy sometime?" The question was out of the blue(but Niall put some thought to it.)

"Liam? Hell no." Zayn replied releasing smoke."and he's my boyfriend, get your fucking own tosser."

"You know your sexy when your mad?"Niall replied dazed.

"And you stupid when your high."

"Just fuck me fuck me Zayn."

*over*

"Mom he hates me, he won't pick up any calls, not texts, nothing." Zayn exasperated.

"Well sweety he might need space. He is in college, he's experiencing new affairs and finding himself.For all we know he could have a boyfriend."and leave it up to moms to make everything even worse than nessisary."What happened to you to anyway? You are inseparable."

'Were inseparable, not so much anymore.'

"I'm not sure." Zayn whispered softly.

(Liam Pov)

"Liam get your ass up you need to go out and mingle.Get laid."Ashlee yelled walking through Liam's flat.

"Go away guys."Liam mumbled covering his face with a blanket.

"She right Liam you need to get over Zayn."Harry joined in.

"I can't he keep calling and text me about how sorry  
he is and I want to believe he loves me but then again we had to end it eventually.Nothing ever goes right," Liam laughed bitterly"funny thing was he just like the others, just like Mr.Tomlinson.Yet I fell for him until I hit the breaking point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy or sad ending?


End file.
